Bella's Fall
by laurasteele101
Summary: Edward goes on a hunting trip with most of his family, leaving Bella with Jasper and Emmett. They go to Seattle for the day but something goes very wrong. Rated M for rape, angst. Normal pairings. First fan-fic! Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fan-fic, so I would love some reviews to let me know how I'm doing! Thanks!**

**And also, I obviously do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

"Great", I sighed to myself as I threw my bare legs around the side of my bed. My alarm was screeching harshly indicating the start of another school day, another day without Edward. He had left on a week long hunting trip with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice two days ago, much to his dismay. Emmet and Jasper had gone a week earlier, way up to the Canadian wild life reserve, and upon their return they insisted the rest of the family take a trip up there immediately.

"The animals are in top form", Jasper had informed Carlisle. Apparently it was mating season, and this brought out more animals and made them more of a challenge to hunt, fueled with lust and the need to procreate. Emmet had described, in great detail, (much to my disgust), his encounter with a grizzly bear.

"It was almost like the time the one mauled me when I was human", he said with a crazed smile, "except I got to his neck before he got to mine".

That was enough to convince Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Alice. They had all been going a little stir-crazy feeding in the same areas of Washington for the last few years, but Edward was another story. He didn't want to leave me again, especially for a whole week. I could tell it was just out of concern for my emotions, I knew he would be so happy to go with his family and hunt some new animals. With the help of Alice, I did my best to convince him I would be just fine with Jasper and Emmet for a week, "just a measly week!" I had pleaded with him.

"I promise to return to you as soon as we've finished our hunt, and not a moment later, my love" he kissed me softly on my forehead and left through my window Saturday night.

I reluctantly stood and stretched, out of the warm comfort of my bed, and headed off to the bathroom to prepare for the day. After a long shower and an infinite amount of time trying to brush the tangles out of my thick brown hair, I gave up and hurriedly put on my favorite pair of fitted jeans and Edward's favorite sky blue sweater. As I jogged down stairs, I caught a glimpse of myself in the hall mirror. The v-neck sweater clung to my figure delicately, and the jeans skimmed my hips flatteringly. As I ran my finger through my long, straight hair I wondered to myself what the point of dressing like this was when Edward wasn't around. The thought made me sad, I was already missing him more than I cared to admit. Without him here, my weekend had been so lonely, and school wouldn't be any better. After the long depression I had gone through the last time he left, I had alienated all of my friends. Mike and Jessica hadn't talked to me in ages, not that I usually minded much, but I don't think I remember how to make new friends if I need to.

I had just given up on wallowing in self pity and resigned myself to a lonely week of school, when I heard a car horn honking in my drive way. Charlie had left yesterday on a week-long fishing trip with Billy Black upon hearing about Edward's "family camping trip". I guess he felt better leaving me the whole house to myself when he knew Edward wouldn't be around to help me occupy it.

I ran to the front door and tripped over myself opening it, just as I heard a familiar booming laugh from my drive.

"Jeez Bella, you really can't get anywhere without hurting yourself, can ya?" Emmet managed between laughs.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked embarrassed as Jasper had appeared at my side to help me to my feet. He gave a small but amused smile as he informed me that the three of us were going to spend time together while the rest of the family was gone.

"It's gotten _so_ boring without Edward to tease or Alice to prank or Rose to…talk to." Emmet explained sheepishly.

"_And_ we thought it would be nice to spend some quality time with our newest little sister," Jasper added quickly, glaring at Emmet supposedly for his lack of tact.

"Well, that sounds…promising," I agreed hesitantly, thinking of all the ways in which Emmet could invent to embarrass me for his own humor. Jasper caught my hesitation and quietly assured me that he would try to keep Emmet in check, although we both knew he could hear us with that vampire super hearing.

Emmet ignored Jasper's reassurance to me and beckoned us to get in the jeep, suddenly very concerned about our timely attendance at school. Jasper narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but nonetheless followed me into the car.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

As it turns out, Emmet did not intend to drive us to school. Apparently, he had added Jasper and his names to the note Carlisle had written excusing the rest of the family for the week from school and called in early this morning to inform the office that I would be away with my father for the week as well.

"And just how did you manage to convince Ms. Simpson that it was acceptable for you, Emmet Cullen, to speak as my legal guardian?" I asked incredulously.

"Isabella will be joining myself and a family friend for the week on a trip to Whigmont lake to spend some quality time together before she leaves for college next fall," Emmet recounted in a dead on impression of Charlie's voice.

"Oh" was all I could respond. I honestly didn't mind a week off from school, especially on a week that Edward wouldn't be by my side in classes. Yes, it was far preferable to enduring stares and gossip from Jessica and Lauren about if he'd left me for good this time, I decided.

"And just WHAT are you planning for the three of us to do the entire week?!" Jasper finally interjected. It was surprising to hear Jasper raise his voice like this, usually he's so calm and collected. Maybe he really didn't want to spend that much time with me like he had said he did. I can't imagine he was worried about missing anything in classes, he'd only been to about one hundred other schools.

"I don't know! I just thought that if the rest of the family gets the week off we should too!" Emmet responded defensively. Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose impatiently, probably a mannerism he had learned from Edward. Emmet shot him a hesitant look, and then tried again.

"Well, either way, it's done now. The three of us are supposed to have the week off according to the school, so we should just make the best of it. I'm sure there's loads of stuff Bella wants to do that she hasn't tried yet…We could take her snowboarding, or skydiving! Hey, remember how fun skydiving was when we first tried it Jazzy?" Emmet was grinning that foolishly sweet grin of his now, trying to soften Jasper up. I, on the other hand, was now horrified.

"SKYDIVING?!" I finally managed, one hand already clutched to my chest as if to stop an impending heart attack.

"Cool it Emmet, you're going to scare Bella half to death," I felt a wave of calm floating through me, and I inwardly thanked Jasper's power. " Anyway, do you realize what Edward would do to us if he found out we had taken his Bella _skydiving_? We're supposed to be keeping her out of trouble this week."

And the calm was replaced by anger.

"Excuse me? You two only want to spend time with me so that you can ensure that I don't get into any _trouble _this week? And you're scared of what Edward would _do_ to you if I went skydiving? Where the heck is my say in anything? I am my own person here guys!" I crossed my arms and pouted indignantly in the backseat of the jeep, refusing to acknowledge that I had in fact just thrown a mini-tantrum.

Jasper and Emmet shifted uncomfortably in the front seats, obviously surprised by my little outburst.

"Bella, that is not the only reason we want to spend time with you. We love you, you're our little sister, we just also promised Edward that we would keep you safe."

"Yeah Bells, you have to admit, you tend to attract danger whether Edwards around or not!" Emmet added with another sheepish smile.

By this time, we had pulled into the Cullen's driveway and Jasper had my door open for me before I could realize the car had stopped. Emmet sprinted ahead to open the house door and dip into a low bow as I walked into the house, obviously they both thought I was still offended. And truth be told, I was, but not by them. Edward felt he needed to demand that his brothers keep me under supervision while he was gone, as if I was a little girl who needed looking after rather than an independent woman, capable of making her own decisions. This did not sit well with me.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

"Hey Em?" I asked casually, when Jasper had finally gone upstairs to check his email a few hours later. The three of us had settled uncomfortably around the television for the last several hours, watching action movies chosen by Emmet while we all tried to pretend skipping a week of school was going to be tons of fun.

"Do you really want to let me do what I want this week?"

Emmet took a closer seat on the couch next to me and gave me a suspicious look.

"What did you have in mind Bells?" He looked as though he were walking into the lion's den, figuratively of course, since he could take any lion that came his way easily. But he knew I was going to push him.

"I want to go to Seattle", I said confidently, although I had no idea where I was going with this proposal.

Emmet looked considerably more comfortable now, thankful that I hadn't actually taken him up on the skydiving offer I guess.

"Yeah sure, Seattle's no problem Bells! What did you want to do there?"

This was the part where I got stuck. I had no idea what I would want to do there.

"Um, I'm not sure", I bit my lip lightly in thought and continued, "just the change of scenery would be nice. The three of us could walk around and see what kind of shops have opened up there, I haven't been there in a while."

Actually, I hadn't been there since the evening I went with Jacob and Mike to the movies. The last time when Jacob and I were really friends, and the last time Edward had left me. That thought stopped all the others I could have had. Suddenly, my sadness over Edward's absence grew ten-fold. It felt as though my chest was being ripped open and my heart had dropped into the pit of my stomach. I _needed _him already. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all…

I began to open my mouth to rescind my suggestion but Emmet's deliriously happy face stopped me in my tracks.

"Oooo this is going to be so great Bella, you'll see! The three of us will find something really fun to do there, I promise. Maybe we can even prank some of the locals!"

'Prank some of the locals'? I inwardly cringed at the horror I had inflicted on Seattle's residents.

Emmet was off, up the stairs to get Jasper presumably, bouncing up each individual stair in excitement. I couldn't very well tell him it would be too painful for me to revisit Seattle after I suggested it in the first place…Me and my stupid mouth. I seriously needed to toughen up, Edward would need to leave me sometimes to go hunt, I just had to suck it up and get used to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

Before I knew it, Emmet, Jasper and I had arrived in a familiar shopping square in Seattle. Jasper had driven at typical vampire speed, meaning the two hour drive had only taken us twenty-five minutes. Oddly, I hadn't been nauseated during it like I normally would have. Jasper seemed to have sensed my uneasiness and rather than slow down he sent a calming wave so strong that I almost fell asleep. Damn vampires.

"Antique fire engine museum?!" Emmet exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air like he had won the Superbowl. Jasper quickly took his side, reading a map of attractions at the entrance to the square.

"There doesn't seem to be many things all three of us would enjoy..." Jasper said, looking slightly distressed and slightly amused at the panic attack his brother seemed to be suffering due to the museums nearing closing time.

"Why don't you two go to the fire engine thing, and I'll skip over to this used bookstore I know a few streets over. We can meet back here in say, an hour and a half when the museum closes?"

"I don't know Bella, it's getting dark and Edward would be real mad if you tripped or something and one of wasn't there to catch you..." Emmet grinned sarcastically at his comment while Jasper attempted to stiffle a laugh with a coughing fit. As if vampires needed to cough.

"I will be perfectly fine on my own, thank you. And as for Edward, he should have a little more faith in my balancing abilities! Now, I will see you both in an hour and a half!" I huffed, stomping off in the general direction of the bookstore while the boys laughter continued on behind me. Who did Edward think he was dealing with, leaving me with bodyguards disguised as big brother figures and thinking I wouldn't pick up on it? As I mulled this over my stomping subsided, and instead I gave a small rock in my path a swift kick with my tennis shoe in frustration. I was not helpless! As I had reminded Edward himself many times, I survived my entire life without him nearly unscathed before I came to Forks. And most of that time, I was looking out for Renee as she tried various semi-dangerous activities, like rock climbing and intermediate sailing. I had managed to keep her alive and reasonably unharmed while taking care of myself too! As much as I missed him right now, Edward might be lucky he wasn't home to face my frustration with his lack of faith in me.

I had gotten so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized how aimlessly I had been walking. As I finally took a good look around, I realized I wasn't too sure where I was. In fact, I wasn't even on a road I recognized anymore, and there didn't seem to be anyone around to ask for directions. I couldn't have been walking for more than ten minutes, and already I was in trouble!

"Darn it." I said aloud, cursing myself for proving Edward right, even a little.

"You need some help, ma'am?"

I swung around, startled by the husky voice that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Facing me now was a young man, not altogether unattractive, although no where near as gorgeous as my Edward. He had a kind smile that eased my trepidation a little, and was standing casually with his hands in his pockets, not at all a threatening pose. I breifly remembered the first time I was in Seattle, and the first time I had a date with Edward. It had been the result of me walking alone at night in an unfamiliar area and almost being attacked by a group of big, threatening men. Because of this, my guard was up with this new man, even with his innocent appearence.

"Um..." I stuttered, "I just need to find the main road again, I guess I got a little off course. I'm meeting my brothers soon" I added, wanting to emphasize that there were people, no men, waiting for me. The man smiled his kind smile again and nodded agreeably before saying,

"Well that's fairly easy, the main road is just a few minutes walk east of here. I was going that way myself to meet my fiance for dinner. I could walk with you if you'd like, I don't know that it's safe for a teenage girl to be walking these dark streets by herself. My name is Randall." He extended his hand to me, and I shook it, feeling silly for assuming the worst. He was going to meet his fiance for goodness sake!

"Bella" I offered. We started walking back through the desolate Seattle warehouses towards the main road. Randall prattled on cheerfully about his fiance and I nodded along agreeably, happy to have company on the way back to the square. Thinking about the men that tried to attack me here before had spooked me, and I was truely thankful for Randall's appearance.

We hadn't been walking for more than a few minutes when I realized that the warehouses were looking farther and farther apart along the road. Shouldn't things be looking more populated? Randall must have seen the confusion dawning on my face because when I turned to ask him about the route he was no longer smiling kindly at me. Instead, his face had taken on a harder, almost sinister appeal. Instantly, I was scared. I opened my mouth to speak, unsure of what I was going to say, when he cut me off.

"You're very pretty Bella, you know that?" His face was still cold and evil looking, but his eyes had a mischevious glimmer in them now. I started to back away from Randall, slowly at first, my mind racing with all the options I had. Running seemed like the best, but before I could plant my first foot on the pavement, Randall's hand was clenched around my right arm and his other collided with my mouth. I struggled wildly to break free of his grasp, attempting to tug my arm away and bite his hand but it was no use.

"I don't want to hurt your pretty face Bella, so you do what you're told and I won't stamp it in when I'm finished", he hissed at me through gritted teeth, pushing me hard against the side wall of a warehouse. My back collided with the cold stone hard, bruising my spine. He kept his left hand clamped firmly over my mouth as his right traveled down to the button of my jeans. I moaned and cried, frantically kicking my legs out and clawing my fingers against his face. His right knee jerked up, hitting me hard in my abdomen repeatedly.

"SHUT UP!" he demanded, his face now pressed against mine, growling in my ear. I would have been doubled over for the shooting pain in my ribs, but his hand on my mouth had me solidly upright against the wall. I whimpered in pain as another jab hit my ribs, and he lessened his grip on my mouth for a split second, allowing my head to begin to drop forward just enough for him to slam it back against the stone with full force. He did this a few more times, bashing the back of my head into the stone until all I saw was darkness and the intense pain in my head and ribs began to fade away.

**Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

I woke up with my head absolutley throbbing, and my stomach lurching and contracting in pain. I squinted my eyes open, and realized I was lying on cold, hard asphalt. I slowly propped my aching body up onto my forearm, peering out of my squinted eyes hesitantly. Randall was gone, no where to be seen. My speeding heart beat slowed slightly at that realization, but picked up again when I glanced down my body. My shirt was pulled up, exposing my bra and the new deep scratches along my chest. My pants were halfway off, my panties pulled down completely. It wasn't until this moment that the pain from between my legs seemed to register, aching as if...I had been raped.

The whole world seemed to stop in that moment. All that was there was the pain of my body and the knowledge of what had happened to me. My stomach lurched again and this time I vomitted silent bile onto the asphalt next to me. As I continued to look down my body in a sort of daze, I suddenly felt the need to be covered. Ignoring the intense pain in my ribcage, I reached down and pulled up my panties and pants, and pulled down my shirt. I got to my feet as quickly as I could, holding the stone wall behind me for support. I needed to get out of here, NOW.

I stumbled back into the street, tripping and swaying as I tried to run away from the horrible scene behind me. It was night by this point, and the darkness frightened me more than ever before. Silent tears built behind my eyes but I refused to let them fall, knowing I wouldn't be able to keep running if my eyes were flooded with them. I ran and ran, trying to clear my mind and follow the direction I had originally come from. The run felt like it lasted forever, my entire body was screaming for me to stop and my head was spinning from pain but I had to get back to the square, I had to find Emmet and Jasper.

Oh God, Emmet and Jasper. I slowed down slightly, thinking of my brothers and the shame and embarrassment of what I had let happen to me. I couldn't face them, not when I was such a mess. I was starting to recognize the street ahead of me, it's the one that leads into the square. I came to a dead stop just before it, thinking hard about what I would tell them. I reluctantly looked back down at my clothing; my shirt was ripped and my jeans were stained with dirt. I ran my shaking hands over my hair, desperately trying to smooth it and wiping the tear streaks from earlier from my cheeks. There was no way that wouldn't notice_ something_ had happened. I could see the big clock in the square from here, it was only ten after nine. I was supposed to meet them about now. I could tell them I tripped and fell and hit my head, that was believable enough coming from me, and then thankfully I wouldn't have to pretend I wasn't in pain.

Resolved about my story, I continued at a normal pace into the square, wringing my hands together to distract myself from their shaking. I was all too aware of my breaths as each one caused a shooting pain to my ribcage, and I tried hard to control my face from cringing at every intake. I need to stay calm, I can fall apart later, just don't think about what happened, I reminded myself. Nearing the squares entrance now, I spotted my brothers waiting anxiously for me next to the attraction's map. Pulling my sweating hand through my hair one last time, I took a sharp breath and managed, "Hey guys".


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

Both vampires whirled around at the sound of my voice, absolute silence falling over the three of us for what felt like the next minute.

"What happened to you Bella?!" Emmet demanded suddenly, his face losing all of it's usual happiness. As I looked timidly from him to Jasper, their expressions mirrored each other perfectly. Absolute shock and horror.

I dove into my story immediatley, not wanting them to jump to any conclusions on their own.

"Well, I got a little off path on the way to the bookstore, and I tripped over this rock in the road and fell pretty hard, I even hit my head on the asphalt..." as I was speaking I was grateful for adding the part about hitting my head, because the more I spoke the more difficult it became to hold my tears at bay. Before I finished the story tears were inadvertantly streaming down my face as I clutched the back of my head, suddenly feeling the enormity of the pain I was actually in.

Unfortunatley, the story did little to soften the looks on my brothers' faces. Emmet grabbed me into a bear hug, holding me firmly against his chest and lightly brushing my hair with his fingertips. He whispered "shh, it's okay, we're going to take you home now and you can clean up" into my ear. I was still doing my damndest to hold back the full force of my hysteria when he lifted me into his arms to carry me to the car. Jasper followed silently behind, and slid into the driver's seat as Emmet lowered me carefully into the back.

**...**

The car ride was silent, and I didn't dare glance the front of the car and risk seeing my brother's worried faces. When we reached the house, Emmet immediatley scooped me back into his arms from the backseat and carried me into the house, setting me delicatley on the living room couch. Jasper went straight upstairs, not even glancing at me. I closed my eyes and laid my head against the stiff armrest of the couch and immediatley regreted it. Pain shot through my head like an icepick was being driven through the back of it. I cried out lamely and felt a cold hand touch my upper arm, causing me to jerk my body violently away, almost instinctivley. I opened my eyes quickly to a stunned Emmet, perched on the coffee table next to me with his hand hovering where my arm had been a split second earlier.

"I'm sorry Bella, does your arm hurt too? I didn't mean to startle you" he asked fearfully, his wide eyes searching my face for some indication of what he should do.

"No, no I'm sorry, I _was _just startled that's all" I mumbled meakly. Jasper desended the stairs at that moment, carrying an armful of what appeared to be comfortable clothing from what had to be Esme's closet.

"Alice didn't have anything that looked near comfortable," he commented with a hesitant smile, offering me the pile of clothes. Although the small smile remained on his face, his eyes looked unmistakably sad, and confused even.

"Emmet and I will go upstairs while you change Bella, just let us know when you're done. Then we can find something to help the pain with your head." He leaned forward slowly, as if he were going to touch my head, and automatically my heart skipped a beat and I froze in sudden fear. Almost as quickly as I froze, Jasper stopped and withdrew his hand. Instead, he grabbed Emmet's arm and led him upstairs giving me some privacy to change.

I slipped into the downstairs bathroom and quickly stripped off my dirty clothing. I wanted to burn those clothes as soon as I had the chance. Before putting on Esme's sweats, I glanced my naked body in the mirror, and my mouth dropped. Faint purple bruises were forming along my entire ribcage, and on the insides of my thighs rapidly. My chest was scratched severely, as though it was knives instead of fingernails that had ripped through my skin. Dried blood was smeared in little swirls across the cuts, like I was marked as some sort of prey. I ran the faucet immediatley and used a washcloth to rid my skin of the blood, but it did little to improve the overall appearance of my naked body. My eyes traveled up the mirror, and I was startled again at the state of my face. My lip had been cut, and my left cheek bone was thoroughly bruised. My hair was in absolute knots, so I threw it up quickly with the hairband from around my wrist. With my hair pulled up, I could now see the massacre that was my neck. Bruises and _bite_ marks were forming into raised welts along my throat. The sight of the teeth marks caused me to gag and I was able to throw the toliet seat open in just enough time to release pure stomach acid into the bowl. I coughed and flushed quickly, knowing the boys must have heard me upstairs. I threw on Esme's clothing and quickly exited the bathroom, only to be confronted with two very concerned looking vampires.

"Sorry Bella, we would have waited for your say so, but we heard you being sick," Jasper started.

"Yeah Bells, look, we talked about trying to get in touch with Edward, but you don't have any cell reception in those mountains, and he's too far away to hear either of our thoughts. One of us can go up there and get him while the other stays with you, if you'd like. It's not big deal at all little sis, don't worry." Emmet smiled softly at me, pure worry radiating from his eyes. But no, I couldn't see Edward looking like this, no matter how much I needed him. I didn't want him to ever know what I had let happen, and my beaten body would give it away immediatley.

"Thanks guys, but I just fell that's all. I'm not going to bring Edward home over something as simple as that. My head just hurts a lot right now, that's the only reason I'm so upset, and it would just cause him unnecessary worry."

Emmet and Jasper exchanged a short look, as if silently debating whether that was the right decision. Eventually they both agreed not to get Edward for now, but I had to stay at the house with them for the rest of the week in case the pain from my head didn't improve.

"People don't usually vomit from head pain unless they have a concussion Bella" Jasper told me as I sat back on the couch. "In which case, we really need to take you to the hospital for scans".

Oh no. No hospitals. If I went to the hospital I would have to get undressed and a doctor would examine me and see my bruises and cuts. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out from thier placement what had happened.

"Jasper, please. I _hate _hospitals, you know that. I doubt it's as seious as a concussion", I knew I was lying through my teeth on this one, I had _at least_ a concussion. It actually felt more like I had brain damage.

"I know you do, but Emmet and I both feel strongly about this."

"We can't let anything else happen to you Bells. It's bad enough that we weren't with you today to catch you from tripping" Emmet added softly, looking down at his feet as if he were ashamed.

This was all too much. My brothers actually felt guilty about the lie I had told, when in actuality, it was all my fault I was hurt. I couldn't even begin to think about what had really happened, I just couldn't allow myself to go there. I don't know if I would ever be able to come back. I closed my eyes in thought, desperatley trying to figure out how I was going to get out of going to the hospital. All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder and Randall's crazed eyes flashed through the darkness of my eyelids.

"NO!" I screamed, jumping from the couch and loosing my balance as I fell to the floor. I was panting instead of breathing, almost hyperventalating, as I instinctively curled into a ball on the ground. Fear raged through me as Randall's roaming hands flashed through my mind and I was shaking uncontrollably as I hardened my body on the floor.

After what seemed like several moments, the shocking looks on my brothers' faces replaced Randall's hands in my vision. Slowly, it registered with me that Emmett had touched my shoulder, in a reassuring gesture, not a threatening one. Now he looked terrified, frozen in place with his hand yet again suspended where my shoulder had been previously. I looked from him to Jasper, who looked unnervingly sad, but not shocked, as Emmett did.

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

Emmett had gone out to the store, presumably to buy some food for me for the week. Really I think he was just scared of setting me off again. Poor guy, it wasn't his fault and he doesn't understand what he did wrong. After my outburst, Jasper had released a calming wave of emotion through the room and led Emmett slowly out to the porch for a few moments. Jasper returned quickly and sat down on the floor, a few feet away from where I was slowly releasing myself from the fetal position.

"Emmett is going to the store for food for an hour or so" he said slowly, as if speaking to an elderly person. "I'm just going to sit here with you, if that's alright, and I promise I won't come any nearer."

Did he think I was afriad of him? Well of course he did, I chastised myself inwardly. I flipped out twice already when Emmett barely brushed me with his hand.

"I'm sorry" was all I could manage. My voice came out flatter than I thought it would.

"It's okay Bella, he knows you didn't mean it. He just wanted to give you some time..."

I nodded slowly, even that causing the stabbing pains to recur through my head.

"I can feel that you're in an immense amount of pain Bella, both physically and emotionally, even though you're trying to hide it. I also know that it's not just your head that is hurting you physically."

Jasper was staring at me intently, a look of absolute sadness still in his eyes. I couldn't bring myself to respond to him, I hadn't thought about his special talent revealing my secret. Even so, I was too ashamed to look him in the face any longer. I dropped my gaze to the floor as I listened to him continue.

" You know I've been a vampire for a very long time, and I've possessed the power to feel other people's emotions and pain for as long as I've been undead." He paused for a moment, and although I couldn't see his face I knew he was choosing his next words very carefully. "From the moment we saw you return at the square, I knew you were lying about falling down. I also know that you're extremely embarrassed about what did happen, and from the reactions you've had to Emmett touching you, I think I know what did happen."

Jasper was almost whispering now, as if he was very afraid to push me too far.

"I recognize from being around Rosalie for all these years and coming in contact with other females this specific pain. Please Bella, please tell me what happened."

With that, I let out a strangled cry and completely lost it. All of the emotion that I had been shoving down and hiding for the last few hours came rushing to the surface, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was crying hystarically, remembering Randall bashing my head into the stone wall and waking up to feel the pain between my legs. I held myself tightly and rocked as I cried, hating myself and hating_ him_. I felt Jasper incase me in his arms, holding me tightly to his chest and trying to soothe my cries.

Eventually I felt a slight calm rush through my body, and knew Jasper was trying to bring me back. My body stilled from it's shaking but my mind remained in it's dark place, continuing to spit vicious affirmations of my guilt in this whole situation.

"It's not your fault sweetheart, come back to me, talk to me..." Jasper pleaded with me.

"I _hate_ myself" I spat at him.

He pulled away from me immediatley, still holding on to my upper arms gently, and made me look him in the eyes.

"Don't think that Bella. Not for a moment. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault." he repeated slowly. I could feel even stronger waves of calm rushing through my head now, erasing the voices telling me to hate myself and to hate Randall and to be ashamed. My body crumpled against him and although I was no longer crying, tears continued to stream down my face. My body hurt more than ever before at this moment, and I couldn't bare the pain any longer.

"My body, Jasper" I choked out, my chest heaving from the effort it was suddenly taking to breathe.

"Tell me what hurts Bella, I can't help if I don't know what happened to make it hurt".

"He, he bashed my head into the stone, anddd he kicked my stomach so m-many times"I cried.

"Okay sweetheart, okay." As he began rubbing my back soothingly, Jasper whipped his cell phone out with his other hand and spoke too low for me to understand to someone on the line before quickly flipping it closed. He gingerly lifted me from the floor and carried me upstairs to Edward's room, where he laid me on the gold comforter and continued to rub my back.

Everything was quickly becoming dark around me, and even though my body was screaming in pain, I was suddenly so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"No Bella, don't go to sleep. You probably have a concusion, you can't go to sleep yet." Jasper held my face in his hands gently but firmly, forcing me to look at him.

"So tired..." I managed.

"I know, but you have to stay awake. Just for a little while longer, I promise. Just until Emmett gets back with Carlisle."

Carlisle? I thought Emmett was at the store...But of course he wasn't, not if Jasper knew something was up from the beginning. Damn it. Carlisle meant Edward.

**Please review guys! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really love the feedback, so keep it coming. And I apologize for the erratic length of the chapters, I tend to break where I naturally feel the story needs to break, and haven't been paying attention to word count. I'll try to improve on that in the future! Also, I apologize for only getting one chapter up tonight, hopefully I'll be able to get one up each day until the story ends. If you have any suggestions about where I should take the story, please feel free to leave them in my reviews! Thanks again!**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

I faded in and out for the next couple hours, being shaken awake lightly, and then more roughly, by an extremely concerned Jasper.

"You _have_ to stay awake!" he pleaded with me, desperation in his face.

I knew I could die if I fell into a deep sleep with a concussion, but at this point I hated myself enough to want to never wake up. Not to mention the pain in my ribs and my lungs and my head was only growing as time went on, and breathing was becoming so difficult I was wheezing instead of exhaling. The lines that had been nonexistent in Jasper's stone face before were becoming more and more pronounced as each minute ticked by and my breathing sounded worse and worse. As I was fading out again, I faintly heard the sound of the front door opening and slamming rapidly, and furious footfalls on the stairs. I felt Jasper move quickly to the door, opening it for whoever was rushing in.

"BELLA?!" I heard my angel shout. I forced my eyes open to see his glorious face twisted into a look of horror and fear.

"Move Edward, I have to see her now." said Carlisle calmly, as he gently pushed Edward away from my bedside.

"Jasper, take Edward outside, I have to examine Bella. No one needs to be here for this."

"NO! I need to stay, I need to help her!" my angel screamed, he looked like he thought I was dying.

"It's, okay Edward." I choked out between gasps, trying desperately to keep breathing. I didn't want him here to see my body anyway.

"I love you" he mouthed to me as he allowed Jasper to push him backward into the hall. Those three whispered words hurt me more than any physical pain I was experiencing currently. I knew he meant them now, but when he heard the whole story, when he realized I was no longer _pure_, he surely wouldn't feel that way about me anymore.

Carlisle's had been rifling through his medical bag and finally extracted a preloaded syringe. Normally the needle would have frightened me, caused me to become queasy and maybe even faint, but right now it didn't matter what Carlisle was going to do to me. I already felt like I was suffocating.

"This is just a painkiller Bella, Jasper tells me you're in excruciating physical pain", he told me in his doctor's voice. He must have injected it into my arm while he was speaking, because when I finally turned my head to him the syringe was empty.

His brow was furrowed and his eyes were lingering on the bruised welts on my neck.

"I'm going to have to examine your chest now Bella, my guess is a couple of your ribs have broken and that is what is making it so hard for you to breathe."

I nodded slightly and Carlisle went to work quickly and thoroughly, first bandaging my aching ribs and then cleaning my cuts. I glanced at his face every so often but his expression never changed, he must have a lot of practice keeping an unreadable face being a doctor. The new bandaging around my ribcage aided my ability to breathe a lot, and the pain medication certainly seemed to be effective on my head, that I was grateful for.

"Thank you Carlisle" I breathed quietly as he shone his pocket flashlight into my eyes, checking my pupils.

"You're welcome Bella" he replied seriously. "I'm sure you'll want to see Edward now. I know he needs to see you. Afterward, you are going to need to come to the hospital for scans. It doesn't have to be a big deal, I can get you in and out of an MRI without a scene, I promise".

Carlisle seemed to be searching my face for some kind of agreement, but I couldn't give him one. I would _not_ go to the hospital. What if someone found out and tried to get me to talk to a social worker? Or worse, the police? I was not going to talk about this. I didn't even know how much the rest of the family knew. I just wanted it to go _away._

Carlisle sighed unnecessarily and went to find Edward for me. As soon as he left the room, my exhaustion subsided completely, now replaced by overwhelming anxiety. I was definitely alert and wide awake; I could almost feel the adrenaline swimming through my nerves as I listened for Edward's feet on the stairs. What was I going to tell him?

Before I could register the door opening, Edward was by my side, perched on the edge of his bed. His eyes were still full of terror as he stared intently at my face, as if he was trying to hear the thoughts he had never been able to before. After a few moments of this he spoke.

"Bella what happened to you? Jasper is blocking his thoughts from me, and all I can get from Emmett is some ridiculous story about you falling on your head!" his voice was rising in what seemed like hysteria, barely able to contain himself he continued. "Please Bella, speak to me, tell me what happened, tell me everywhere you're hurt, before I go mad!"

My eyes welled with tears, and as hard as I tried to fight them back, they came pouring out at full force. I was terrified and humiliated, but I knew I would be pointless to lie to Edward now. I suspected that Jasper was only blocking his thoughts so that I could tell Edward myself, in my own time. I appreciated that, but it would only cause both him more anguish if I refused to admit what had happened now.

Edward's cold hand was cupped under my chin, wiping away my tears as they continued to fall. His other stroked my hair, futilely attempting to calm me down. The terror in his eyes has warped to concern, silently begging me to speak.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

I inhaled a shaky breath and dove right into it as best I could, before my angel really lost it.

"It's all my fault, Edward, I'm so sorry…" he was silent as he watched me, it was clear on his face that he was struggling to be patient and let me get the words out. I continued in a rush, not wanting to think about what I was saying too much, or I wouldn't be able to go on.

"I got lost, and I was scared. This man offered to show me the way back, and I was stupid enough to follow him. He seemed so normal, so kind, but he turned on me and attacked me. I wasn't strong enough to stop him, I promise I tried, I really did! But he hit my head into the stone and kicked my stomach, and I blacked out. When I woke up I was so ashamed, I know you don't like it when I go places by myself, and you were right. I should have stayed with Em and Jasper, I know this is all my fault, I'm so sorry."

My words were spilling over each other by the end of my speech, I was trying so hard to keep talking through my tears. I could barely see Edward's face through the water filling my eyes, but when he finally spoke my stomach dropped.

"I can smell him on you" he said angrily, with the faint trace of a growl at the end. "What else did he do to you?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes frantically, trying to see Edward's eyes so that maybe I wouldn't have to say the words. His eyes were no longer horrified or concerned, but were… _burning. _Never in my time with him had I witnessed a look so terrifyingly angry, not even when he faced James in the ballet studio or the Volturi in Italy. His hands were clenched into fists on the bed, and his chest was stiff and unmoving. I recoiled slightly, dropping my gaze from his face, too scared of his reactions.

"P-please Edward, d-don't make me say it…" I begged.

"He raped you?" he asked coldly, the same anger radiating under his monotone.

I cringed at the word, _rape_. I didn't want to think about that word, ever. I nodded once, slowly, refusing to look at Edward altogether.

Very suddenly, several things happened at once. I heard a loud smack followed by a thud, followed by a deep, agonized scream. The door flung open and there were Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle, dragging a now raging Edward from the room. He was flinging his arms and continuing to fight and scream with his brothers as he was pulled into the hall. The thud had been due to Edwards smacking his stereo across the room and into the wall.

I stayed extremely still in his bed, terrified to move or make any sound. I stared at the small pieces of metal and plastic littering the wood floor, which had once been the stereo. I was sure Edward had to be furious with me, but I didn't expect him to react that violently. I could clearly hear the sounds of the boys' struggle downstairs, and Carlisle's cries to Edward to calm down. I just wanted all of this to stop, I wanted everything to stop. I was a horrible person and a ruined girl and I would never be worthy of Edward again, if he could ever even forgive me. As these thoughts flooded my head the panic intensified in my chest. I felt nauseous again, and my body shook like a leaf. I stumbled slowly out of bed, using my hands against the wall to remain upright as I struggled to get to his bathroom. My head was spinning now, making the walls slant and the tile floor rush up at me at a funny angle as I collapsed onto it, hanging my head lazily over the toilet bowl as I retched and dry heaved with nothing in my stomach to bring up.

"Bella!" I heard faintly, as if through a long tunnel. Ice cold hands were on my neck and the small of my back now, pulling me backwards to rest against a small stone body. I could barely keep my eyes open as Alice turned my head up to face hers.

"Carlisle! She's passing out, I need you!" she cried over the now muffled noise downstairs. Alice's pretty face looked so concerned as she opened and closed her mouth, presumably talking to me. My vision was becoming darker as her voice faded away, and soon I didn't hear or see her at all.

…

When I awoke, I could hear the faint beep of a familiar monitor, the antiseptic smell of a familiar place, and the stiff, scratchy sheets of a familiar hospital bed. I opened my eyes slowly, knowing the lights would be harsh and glaring.

"Hi Bella. I'm so glad you're awake", said Alice softly. I turned my aching head slightly to look at her as she continued, "I know you're going to be mad that we brought you here, but we really had no choice, we had to see how serious your injuries were."

"And?" I asked in a bored tone. I didn't care about my injuries; I just needed to see Edward.

"You do have several broken ribs, as well as a concussion. Other than that, there's a lot of superficial cuts and bruising. Thankfully, you shouldn't have to stay more than another day here; they just wanted to monitor you overnight with the concussion."

"Great well, I'm awake now, so can I leave?" I asked impatiently. Alice gave me a half smile and placed her small, cold hand on top of mine.

"Not just yet. Carlisle needs to examine you again and then there are some people who would like to talk to you."

People who would like to talk to me? I shot Alice my worst look and breathed "No." Her head dropped a little and she nodded, seeming to understand my wishes.

"While you were unconscious, one of the female nurses did examine you more thoroughly Bella. She did a rape kit." Alice looked at me pityingly, as though she was waiting for me to become hysterical like I had with Jasper yesterday. I wasn't going to allow myself to get like that again. Instead, I pressed my lips into a thin line and gave her a curt nod, signaling that I didn't want to talk about this anymore. She seemed to catch my drift.

"Edward is waiting to see you. He's just outside in the waiting room, he has been all night. He's so sorry for the way he acted Bella. It was just a lot for him to deal with. I promise he's calmed down now…Do you want to see him?"

**Review please? Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys for not updating in like a week. It's just been crazy with midterms and work, blah, blah, blah...**

**And as usual, I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

I was trying very hard to focus on breathing as Alice left me to get Edward. Was he really sorry for his reaction? Or was Alice trying to give her brother a fair chance to give me a piece of his mind? No, Alice wouldn't do that, no matter what.

"Bella"

I was brought from my thoughts quickly as I heard my name on his lips again. He didn't sound angry this time, just sad. I turned my head slightly to face him at the doorway, and he looked like more of a wreck than I must have. His normally perfect hair was dishelved, as well as his clothes. His lips were pressed in a thin line, as though he were nervous. But his eyes were what put me at instant ease. They were no longer hard black, but the warm amber color that I loved.

"Why are you standing over there?" I asked timidly. I was so afraid he didn't want to be near me anymore, but I would understand.

"Aren't you afraid of me Bella? I reacted so…horribly the last time we spoke. I thought you'd want me to keep my distance." He responded solemly, looking down at his feet as if he couldn't face me.

I bit my lip and thought about the best way to say this.

"I'm not afraid of you. I know you wouldn't physically hurt me. And I understand why you reacted so harshly, it was to be expected."

In an instant Edward had crossed the room and was sitting by my bedside, clutching my warm hand in his cold one.

"Bella, there was no excuse for my reaction, I am so terribly sorry. I should have been able to contain myself better, to be there to support you, but my anger at that…_filth_ got the better of me. Bella, I was not mad at you, nor could I ever be. Did you honestly think that I would…_blame_ you?"

He was looking into my eyes so intently, as if searching them for some answers. He sounded honestly shocked that I would think he blamed me. Well, I blamed myself, so why shouldn't he? I broke eye contact and looked down at our hands as I responded.

"I blame _myself_", I muttered. "I should have stayed with Em and Jazz, instead of trying to be independent and getting into that…_situation_"-

-"And Emmett and Jasper should have stayed with you, _not _the other way around. Trust me, I'll be dealing with them later. "

Edward's eyes traveled upward, as if he were imagining the confrontation with his brothers. I couldn't let him blame his brothers for my mistake. He sounded furious with them.

"I left them Edward, I suggested we separate. Please don't be mad at them, they didn't do anything!"

"Exactly Bella, they didn't do _anything_". His voice was hard this time, telling me not to argue with him any further. I wasn't going to change his mind, at least not right now. But I still couldn't let my mistakes bring a rift between brothers. I would have to fix this somehow, but later.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I never should have allowed something like this to happen to you. I can't believe how careless I was with your safety, leaving you like that. I will never leave you again Bella, I promise. I'll have Carlisle bring me blood from his hunting trips, or have animals brought to the house, I'll figure it out…But please know that I'm going to make this right Bella."

Edward's impromptu speech left me feeling empty, numb. I didn't want to think about this anymore, and I certainly didn't want to hear Edward talk about it. His voice was so full of pity and sorrow, but his eyes burned with anger and vengeance. I knew he wasn't angry with me anymore, but all of his emotions were draining mine. It was too much to think about.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore", I whispered. "I just want to go home".

Edward's eyes softened again at my words, and his hand gripped mine reassuringly.

"Okay sweetie. I'll talk to Carlisle, but I don't think I can get you out of here until tomorrow. You do have a concussion and some broken bones."

The thought of spending another night in the hospital made me cringe. I had never liked hospitals in the first place, but this visit was putting me over the edge. The neon lights and white sheets and the beeping monitors were all too…intense. I needed to be home in my bed, where everything is familiar and warm.

"Could you talk to him now? I just really need to get home." I blurted out.

Edward looked slightly surprised at the urgency of my request, but quickly covered it with his perfect poker face.

"Of course, my love. Do you want me to get Alice to come back while I'm gone?"

"No, no. I think I need to be alone for a while," I lied.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry this chapters a bit short guys, I just didn't want to draw it out unnecessarily. **

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters. **

Edward had reluctantly agreed to give me some time to myself after he finished speaking with Carlisle. I guess he figured since I was already in the hospital there wasn't too much that could happen to me. I asked him to ask his family to leave, I knew most if not all of them had been in the waiting room with him all night. It wasn't that I wasn't grateful for their presence, but I was so embarrassed as it was. Alice had stopped by briefly before she left, telling me that she understood I needed some time to myself and she wouldn't look into my future for the next few hours. I think she was still waiting for me to become hysterical again, and wanted to give me some privacy to do it in.

Thankfully I wasn't hooked up to any IVs anymore. Knowing how much they irritated me, Carlisle had removed the one that had been in my arm overnight once I was sufficiently hydrated. My guess was he was trying to put me in as little additional pain as possible, considering the circumstances. I appreciated Carlisle's medical experience now more than ever; I knew he had probably dealt with rape victims before, and understood that I needed some time to myself.

The hospital was very busy tonight, apparently there was a huge pile up of cars on the interstate. Even in a private room, I could hear the rushing of nurses and the cries of people in pain very clearly in the hall. The noise was excruciating; I felt like each cry of pain represented one of my own I had been repressing. I really empathized with Jasper right now. I glanced at the wall clock and decided it was now or never.

I hadn't wanted to deceive the Cullens like this, but I needed to get out of this hospital. They just didn't understand how much I needed to be in my own bed. I hadn't counted on Alice being blind to my future for the next few hours, or the distraction of the accident victims, but they both played perfectly into my escape plan.

The nurse had made her rounds about five minutes ago, which meant that I had about half an hour until she would notice I was gone. And that was if she wasn't recruited into helping with the accident victims. I had noticed my bag of personal belongings at the foot of the bed earlier when Edward was here. That's when I decided I might be able to pull this off.

I gingerly removed the scratchy white sheet from my body and carefully pulled my legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the pain in my chest. Slowly, I stood from the bed and steadied myself on my feet. This was not going to be easy, I thought to myself as I reached for the bag of clothing.

After painfully putting on my clothes and shoes, and locating my bag with my wallet and keys, I crept up to the door, glancing out to make sure the coast was clear. I had stacked pillows under the hospital sheets to make it look like I was sleeping, just like I had when I was eleven and snuck out to a slumber party Renee had grounded me from attending.

The nurse was away from the triage desk, and the only people in the hallway seemed to be patients waiting for beds. I took the opportunity and slipped out of my room, closing the door behind me, and made my way to the elevator. No one seemed to look at me twice as I maneuvered through the busy hospital, and why should they? I was dressed in plain clothing and kept my head down. As the front doors came into view I couldn't believe my plan had worked!

As the cold evening air hit my face with the automatic doors swing, I searched the waiting line of cars for an empty cab. Ignoring the stabbing pain in my head and ribs, I hurried to an empty taxi at the head of the line. As I hopped in the back and gave the driver my address, I was grimly reminded of the time in Phoenix when I had deceived the Cullens to meet James at the ballet studio. I shook the memory from my head and tried to relax as Forks hospital disappeared behind me.


End file.
